Peace Offerings
by Arysd
Summary: One-shot. '"You-You got me a Tentacool?" Glaring at him, she was nearly positive she had never wanted to wrap her hands around anybody's neck more than she did Harley's right now.' May should have known better than to accept a gift from Harley.


Ah, this idea has been floating in my head for awhile now. xD Just had to get off my butt and finish it up. c:

**Important:** This fic will make a _whole_ lot more sense if you're familiar with the episode 'A Cacturne For The Worst'. If you haven't seen that episode.. I suggest you do. It's a good episode anyways. xD If you can't watch the episode.. try to find an episode summary for it online. c:

**Summary;  
**_'"You-You got me a Tentacool?" Glaring at him, she was nearly positive she had never wanted to wrap her hands around anybody's neck more than she did Harley's right now.' May should have known better than to accept a gift from Harley. One-shot. _

**Disclaimer;**_  
Pokemon, the characters, locations, and other various items mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and belong to Satoshi Tajiri._

* * *

"Blaziken, use blaze kick!" May found that the wooded area surrounding Violet City, the location of her next Pokemon contest, was a great place for her and her Pokemon to train. May was currently training to win her fourth ribbon to get closer to entry for the Grand Festival.

Blaziken's right leg lit up with flames as he lunged forward, snapping a tree trunk in half. "That's great Blaziken! I think all of our hard work is paying off." The grin that had found its way to her face slowly disappeared as she looked over her partners.

She had Blaziken, obviously. Her starter Pokemon that had evolved right before she decided to travel to the Johto region on her own. She couldn't give up the opportunity to show off Blaziken now that he was so much stronger than he was before he had evolved.

The bug type Pokemon Beautifly was currently perched on top of her trainer's head. Her recently learned physic and aerial ace attacks adding something new to her appeals. Beautifly was the first Pokemon May ever captured and it was so comforting to know how much they had been through together. Plus they still laugh every now and then about the roses Drew, rival coordinator and May's secret crush, had given claiming they were for Beautifly.

Venusaur was resting a few feet away in an area where more sunlight slipped in between the trees. May was amazed at all the work Venusaur put in and was able to evolve.. twice! Venusaur was able to win her her second ribbon in the Johto region after they came up with a especially complex combination attack. May was sure she had never felt that accomplished ever since the Kanto Grand Festival.

Wartortle was playfully sparing with Glaceon. May recalled the water Pokemon evolving in order to protect her from an angry swarm of Beedrill when they first arrived to New Bark Town. She always laughs thinking about it now though, it was her clumsiness that made the Beedrill so angry that day. Practicing a routine with her - at the time Squirtle - she didn't take a closer look at where she was commanding her Pokemon to send an ice beam. If she had, she would have noticed the whole evolution line of Weedle hiding in the surrounding trees.

Her once adorable Eevee that she had raised from an egg was now a fierce and devoted Glaceon. Having evolved during her trip to Sinnoh for the Wallace Cup when she stopped at Snowpoint City. Though Glaceon wasn't able to win her the Wallace Cup, she was still a vital part of her team.

Skitty and Munchlax were currently home in Petalburg City with her parents and brother. May left them behind as her intention was to make new friends and catch new Pokemon on her journey. This is what made her frown. Though her current Pokemon were constantly getting stronger, she hadn't caught any new Pokemon in awhile. With that thought in mind she returned her Pokemon and headed back to the Pokemon Center, her stomach telling her it was time to take a break and have lunch.

Weaving her way through the trees she found her way back to the path that led her back towards the city. May started to really anticipate the contest that took place in two days. She had ran into Drew and Harley the day before and confirmed that they would both be entering, and this made her nerves hit her like a ton of bricks. Since the Kanto Grand Festival she wasn't able to beat either of them, not even once. She only got her current three ribbons by entering contests they didn't.

Before her confidence could sink any lower, she had arrived in front of two glass doors that blocked her from the inside of the very building she was looking for. As she placed her hand on the door to open it however, an odd voice called out her name.

"Oh Maaaaayy hun!" The easily identifiable voice made her cringe slightly with a grimace but she quickly hid it with a smile. "Hey Harley-" Turning around to greet her rival proved difficult when a larger body than her own had completely surrounded her in a tight grip.

"Eh?!" Opening her mouth was even more difficult when a large mass of purple hair got caught in her mouth. She coughed and sputtered to try and get the hair out of her mouth, trying to avoid gagging on it. Pushing away from the embrace she glared at the startled man. "Harley! What do you think you're doing?!" Harley's green eyes began to sparkle with tears and he sniffled sightly.

"Oh Maayy! How can you be so horrible? I haven't seen my little gingerbread cookie in _forever_, and you're being so cold!" May took a step back and raised an eyebrow as he continued on with his whining. "Oh, it pains me." He paused as he pointed to his heart. "Right here. My poor heart! I just KNEW that good for nothing Drew was a bad influence on you-" May rolled her eyes and took this moment to cut him off.

"Drew hasn't been a bad influence on me. It's just, we JUST saw each other _yesterday_." Harley had slid his way over so he was at May's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away from the Pokemon Center. "_Exactly! _..If only there was a way that we could be together forever.." The purple haired man drifted off in his own thoughts for a second. An image of Harley handcuffed to her briefly crossed May's own mind. Deciding she would rather be safe than sorry, she shrugged his arm off of her and put some space between them warily.

"Heh.. yeah. Well I was actually going to get some lunch for myself and my Pokemon, so.." Her attempt to make a run for it was spoiled when her rival stepped right infront of her. "Oh, okay. I'll let you do that. But first I have a gift for you!" May watched with sudden curiosity as he reached into the inside of his jacket, presumably to pull something out from an inner pocket.

Pulling out a circular object while nodding his head slowly, he stretched out his hand for her to retrieve the object. "Consider it a.. _peace offering_. For all the _awful_ things I did to you back in Hoenn and Kanto." May grabbed the red and white item and looked at it rest in her hands. Harley took no notice to her silence as he continued on, sounding suspiciously rehearsed. "I don't think I can _ever_ forgive myself. And I could _never_ expect you to forgive me but.."

May's confused voice cut through Harley's words, seemingly not even aware he had been speaking. "It's a Pokeball." A feminine laugh escaped the man's mouth, something May was quite use to by now. "It's not JUST a Pokeball. The gift is what is INSIDE the Pokeball." May quietly gasped and let her eyes fall from the Pokeball to Harley, and back again. Before she could could think of something to say Harley tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"I know you haven't caught any Pokemon in this region yet, and it's been boring defeating your same team _over and over_ again. Time to spice it up a bit, eh?" He winked. May was so stunned at the thought of Harley going out of his way to catch her a Pokemon as a gift, that she took no offense to the insult within his words. "T-Thank you Harley! I.." May had no idea what to say as she continued to gape at Harley and the Pokeball. He scoffed, which drew her attention back to his face.

"Stop standing there like a Magikarp and let the Pokemon out of the ball already!" His patience was wavering and his eye twitched, but May did as he said anyways. "Alright.. Come on out!" Throwing the Pokeball in the air a bright flash and popping sound greeted the two coordinators as the Pokemon began to materialize.

Before she even had a chance to look over her new partner she found herself out of breath, caused by another tight grip around her body. Only it wasn't Harley this time, she could see him standing off to the side with a grin on his face. "Oh isn't this splendid! You just met and you're already best of friends!" It didn't take much for her to figure out that the thing holding May was in fact the Pokemon. Leaning back she hoped to get a better look at it.

Being taller than the Pokemon she could see the majority of it was covered with a blue skin, slightly slimy looking. She could also see a few translucent spots of red, beautiful and could easily be compared to some sort of gem. The creature didn't appear to have any arms which confused her slightly. Looking towards her stomach, where she felt something wrapped around her body, she found the Pokemon was using its tentacles to keep her in place as it still hugged her. Everything clicked together and her face paled dramatically.

"A-A T-T-Tentacool?.." Her voice wavered and her whole body stiffened. Nothing seemed to move including time itself, May busy trying to pull her self together. Taking in a breath she turned her attention to the silently laughing man. "Harley.." Her words seemed rather forced and harsh. This caught his attention. "You-You got me a _Tentacool_?" Glaring at him, she was nearly positive she had never wanted to wrap her hands around anybody's neck more than she did Harley's right now.

"Mmmm-hmm! You're welcome hun, glad I could do something nice for you!" Before she could blink, let alone reply, he was already running farther away from the Pokemon Center. "Enjoy your lunch! Oh, and don't get your hopes up of adding another ribbon to your collection, this one is mine! " With those last words in mind her stomach growled and she sighed. "Atleast he's finally gone.."

The Tentacool had released its new trainer to watch the weird man that had captured it run away. A sound of agreement and relief excited its mouth, already taking an immediate liking to the girl. May slowly tilted her head in the Pokemon's direction. "You're not very fond of Harley either?" It once again agreed with no hesitation, catching May's interest.

"Ha. Looks like this is the begining of a beautiful friendship." Another growl, only louder, rumbled from her stomach. She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Heh.. What do you say we go get lunch, and I'll introduce you to the rest of my Pokemon team?"

Pokemon and trainer made their way side by side, the latter of the two finding herself feeling alot better than she had prior to Harley's appearance. Harley knew about May's hesitation when it came to Tentacool, but the thought of working with this one actually excited her. She now had a new Pokemon to get to know and work with, but she also realized how irrational her fear was.

May could just picture Harley's face when she would send her Tentacool out against him in a contest battle and knock his own Pokemon out.. It was all she needed to keep a smirk on her face.

Oh yes, Harley would be surprised.

* * *

It didn't end the way I wanted it to, but I had decided I wanted to leave it open for the possibility for a sequel or something. xD So yeah.  
If you see any errors, I'd love to know so I can fix them. 8D  
Reviews would be very much appreciated if you have the time~! :D


End file.
